Romance with a Ranger
by Blink Ramone
Summary: Hi! This is a bit of a retelling of the story made by the folks behind the Skyrim Romance Mod which itself was a unaffiliated addition to Skyrim from the Elder Scrolls series made by Bethesda. A huge thanks to everybody who reads this and wants it to continue!
1. Familiar Faces

Familiar Faces

A tree branch snapped underneath the weight of my foot and I flinched slightly at the sound. I looked down to see the broken misshapen twig and sighed as if the tree branch was a symbol of my resolve and I had had just broken both. My shoulder stung against the rays of the sun where it was singed by the hot breathe of a dragon. Riverwood, a small mill village and the first place I made friends and a reputation in the arctic lands of Skyrim, was no more then ten minutes away from me if I continued on the stone road I was so eerily familiar with. The only problem was that I carried with me the bones and scales of the perviously mentioned dragon and suffice to say, it weighed twice as much as I did. I breathed in and lifted myself once again with the heavy remains in my hands and continued on the road ahead, eager to reach my destination.

Riverwood had remained exactly as I had remembered it. I smiled upon entering the southern gate and Sven's mother sat outside their small home still glaring viciously at every passerby just as always. My good friend Faendal greeted me as he carried a small pile of firewood to a stockpile he was creating outside Alvor's forage.

"Well well! Welcome back. You look exhausted Aria, let me help you."

Faendal greeted me with a big warm smile and kindly took the bones and placed them in a wheel cart for me. I nodded in appreciation and set the rest inside as well, heaving a grateful sigh of relief for my sore muscles. Faendal looked at me with concern.

"Aria, I know this will fall on deaf ears, but you know as a woman you really don't have to be doing so much…"

His voiced trailed off as I stared at him with a mixture of amusement and disregard.

"I'm Dragonborn Faendal. Me being a woman is never going to change that. And to be frank I'm grateful to do these things myself rather then be stuck as a tavern wench or fruit stand girl."

Faendal shrugged sympathetically.

"Of course. I didn't mean any harm. It's just strange to me seeing a woman do the things you do. It's my instinct to help you even though I know you can take care of yourself ten times over."

I nodded in understanding. I had the same instinct for almost everyone else. I cleared my throat and decided to change the subject.

"How is Camilla doing these days?"

I asked with a soft smile, knowing I'd have Faendal's attention diverted with ease. He beamed gleefully at me and hugged me. I was so taken aback I froze in place and awkwardly patted his back.

"We're to be married Aria! I asked her three nights ago and she said yes and even Lucan gave us his blessing, albeit begrudgingly. I've never been more happy in my entire life."

I smiled at him as he hugged me and I accepted the gesture with less reservation. For some reason though I felt a strange feeling in my chest. I breathed in and out to forget the sharp ping of loneliness.

"I'm happy for you my friend. I can't wait to see Camila and you together with children running around. I wonder what they'll look like being half imperial and elf."

Faendal blushed and I laughed at his shyness but I stopped abruptly as the hardened figure of Sven passed by us. He made a dissatisfied grunt in our direction. He has changed much since the last time I had seen him. His hair was once very fair and although his personality killed it, many would have said he was quite handsome but looking at him now that seemed like a far off reality. His hair was dirty and unkept, his once blond hair looking almost grey. His clothes smelled of mead and his once proud walk was now comparable to an unbalanced drunk.

Fendeal shook his head glumly.

"He tried to ask her to run away with him…After we had announced our engagement. Camilla tried to let him down easy but he wouldn't have it so Lucan had to step in. Almost called the city guard. If I was anyone else here I think I would feel sorry for him."

I nodded in silent agreement. Looking at him now I did feel sorry for him. Love was quite a killer. Suddenly I heard Alvor's hammer drop loudly on his anvil. I looked up to see him staring at me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Aria! You brought dragon bones. Making more arrows? You know you're welcome to use my forage any time." He said trying to sound casual.

"Thank you Alvor, but these are for a friend. I won't be needing a forage." I said smiling politely.

He looked away with clear disappointment. From the corner of my eye I saw his wife nod in satisfaction at me from her porch, although her face was clearly clouded with anger.

Faendal looked at me with sympathy.

"You're a gorgeous woman Aria. It's bound to stir up trouble with men, married or otherwise."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"If said men had any real honor then they'd honor the promises they made to their wives or wife to be like you Faendal."

Faendal nodded in appreciation and I smiled at him. I wished every man was as crazy about his woman as he was.

"Speaking of which, I should give these to Lucas. He promised me quite a bit of gold for them."

I patted faendal's back and grabbed the handles of the cart. He smiled and waved goodbye to me.

"See you at the Sleeping Giant tonight?" he called.

"Of course!" I shouted back.

I was looking forward to that the most. A warm bed, friends, and drinks. What more could a girl ask for? Only a little further down the road and I was at Camilla's home and also Lucan's shop, the Riverwood Trader. I gathered the heavy bundles of bones and scales and headed inside. No one was downstairs but I heard footsteps from above so I took the time to set everything down on the counter. Soon, Camilla skipped down the stairs and grinned joyfully at me.

"Ari!" she exclaimed.

She looked the same as always, minus the glow of warmth on her face. A stitched brown and yellow dress hung delicately on her frame and her hair remained twisted and bundled tastefully atop her head. Her imperial features were defined and her soft skin and bright eyes had always made her the desire of the town.

I grinned seeing her as she crushed me in a hug.

"Oh where have you been! what have you seen? You know I cannot wait to hear all about your adventures."

"Not so fast Velerius! I heard you're about to go on quite an adventure yourself with a handsome young wood elf from town." I teased.

She blushed dark just as Faendal had and I laughed at the similarity.

"You ran into him on your way in didn't you? Oh yes Ari and I cannot wait! We're going to leave a month from now so we can gather supplies and head to Riften for the ceremony. Lucan hired a real carriage driver to take us. It's going to be amazing! You simply have to be there if you can. If a dragon shows up to ruin my wedding I will be needing you there to behead it after all."

I laughed softly at her enthusiasm.

"Of course. I will make my way there in a months time then and bring my sword should any foolish dragon decide to ruin your wedding."

Just then Lucan descended from the staircase and rolled his eyes at his younger sister.

"Camilla you should calm yourself. It's not for a month and the whole town already knows about it so stop yapping so much. Aria is a very busy woman. She hardly gets a moment to herself, why not let her breathe before you bombard her with requests?"

Lucan looked at me with a mixture of sympathy and interest. His eyes trailed from my face down my body and I mentally sighed. Men these days. They used to be more sly when observing a woman curves.

Camilla gave him a bored look and shot back at him.

"Oh, how nice of you to say. You were all too eager for her to retrieve your precious golden claw the first time we met her. And you forbade me from assisting her. You didn't care for her time or well being then brother. I wonder where you found a heart on such short notice."

Lucan glared angrily at her.

"I was too focused on getting our family fortune back Camilla. Besides, she is Dragonborn. You didn't need to accompany her and she offered herself to retrieve it for us. And I remain grateful to you, Aria, for doing such."

Lucan took my hand and kissed it gently before going to the counter to see to the bones and scales.

"These look great. I have a buyer coming in a few days who asked specifically for them. I have your gold right here."

Lucan handed me a large pouch of gold. I nodded kindly and poured them on the table to count them. I never assumed Lucan to rip me off completely but he was a merchant after all. Often times his payments were a coin or two short. As I did so Camilla sat next to me at the table and began catching me up on the town gossip. For the most part I smiled and nodded, listening with slight interest. Alvor and his wife were arguing more frequently now at night. Much of the town could hear it sometimes. Camilla and I spoke briefly of our sympathy for their daughter. Sven was said to soon be leaving town to go back to the bards college. I couldn't help but wonder if Camila's wedding had anything to do with that.

"Oh! and there's a stranger staying at the inn. He's been here for a little over a day now. He's such a handsome man Aria. I heard from Delphine that he's a ranger. Although I don't know if that's true or not since rangers usually have wolf companions."

I lifted my gaze from the table now, curious.

"Ranger?" I asked. I hadn't heard of the term before.

"Mhm. You know, tracker hunters. He seems like a pretty skilled one too. All of the woman in Riverwood are a bit taken with him." She grinned at me.

"If I wasn't with Faendal, I myself would have a go at him. So handsome."

She said with a wink. Lucan scoffed at her from the other side of the room. I laughed her off.

"Hmm I guess I should have a look myself tonight then since he's so handsome it's worth mentioning twice with a wink."

Jokes aside though, I did wonder if the stranger was an excellent tracker. If so then maybe…

"What else have you heard about him?" I asked curiously.

Camilla grinned, seemingly satisfied to have sparked my interest with the handsome ranger. Lucan frowned as he swept and turned his back to us.

"Not much else. He seems to be tracking something right now which is why he's in Riverwood. Why don't you go ask him yourself?"

I nodded in deep thought. I could use a tracker.

"I will." I said as I smiled in satisfaction, assured that every coin I was promised was now accounted for.

Lucan now stood by us and looked at me with a note of disappointment.

"He's not worth your time Aria. Just a hunter at best. Don't let Camilla fill your head with her nonsense."

Camilla glared at him.

"Why don't you let Aria decide that for herself Lucan?"

I looked at them both sympathetically, feeling it was time for me to go before their sibling jabs got more serious on my behalf.

"I should check in with Delphine. The sun is starting to set. I hope to see you guys tonight?" I said rising from my chair before Lucan could shoot a comeback.

"Of course!" Camilla smiled and hugged me.

"I might be there later." Lucan grumbled. I nodded in understanding.

"I hope you both are. Farewell!"


	2. Stranger Ranger

Bishop

I walked through the town is a slight rush. In all honesty I wasn't used to spending so much time in town and getting too comfortable was always one of my greatest fears. Of course I cared for my friends here. But my life was never meant to be in one place. I was born of Dragonblood. And with that power came a hard life and one that was not meant for small towns. I passed by a couple of traveling men and to my utmost amusement they started to catcall me. One argued with the other and both offered me their bed but I didn't stay long enough to listen to the jabs they stated to one another. Once they realized I wasn't going to stay for their song and dance they hushed and I shrugged. Faendal had been right it seemed. My lifestyle kept me strong and my prowess kept me safe from scars although I did have a few. Dragon burns most commonly but mer or men? I was untouchable to them. My hair was long and dark, down to my lower back and it framed my face well. My skin was dark compared to the nordic woman of Skyrim. I suppose that made me seem exotic. But overall it was a much lighter shade of skin as compared to other Redguard woman of Tamriel. My eyes were a bright iridescent green. Something rare and uncommon for my people. I suspected I was partial to another race but my heritage was as much a mystery to me as anyone else. The most prominent feature on me was the light dragon birthmark that adorned my cheek. Perhaps a symbol to identify me as Dragonborn. I was never sure why it was there but I had always had it. For better or for worse.

I wore a white woolen shirt now with a leather corset over it and black trousers with a tall pair of dark leather boots. I didn't imagine I needed to be armed to the teeth for a quick visit to Riverwood so I was dressed rather casually in light armor. I did however bring my bow, as I always did everywhere I went. It was made of a beautiful dark wood, curved to give it more power. a quiver of steel tipped arrows was slung around my back as well. I was versed in magic but it was never something I could get into. I preferred the feel of real weapons.

I walked up the wooden stairs to go inside but stopped when I realized a stranger stood next to the door. I knew instantly he must have been the ranger I had heard so much about.

His eyes were a warm honey color and his hair was a shiny brown and gold shade. It was well managed for someone who was suppose to be a ruffian ranger. He wore black leather armor with pouches and pockets lined all over. It was heavily padded in the right places. His shoulders and chest as well as his bracers. His boots were a darker leather version of the ones I had seen thieves of the Thieves Guild wear in Riften; strong but subtle. Perfect for stalking pray. His build was strong like a nords but he didn't seem as brutally built. He was more well balanced and stood confidently and with grace. One hand seemed to precariously hover over the iron dagger strapped to his belt. I had this same tendency. As did all people who had been in one too many near death fights. And I hated to admit it but he was most definitely a handsome man. His expression was neutral and his face seemed that of a predator. It gave off a warning. Definitely not a people person.

In my moment to observe him his eyes now snapped their attention to me and we stared at each other in a moment of tense assessment. Suddenly his expression changed into one of reserved boredom.

"Ah, and who's this? I swear, the villagers treat you like nobility. If you're looking for someone to kiss your boots I suggest asking elsewhere." He said nonchalantly.

With great effort, I decided to keep my expression neutral. The moment he opened his mouth though his words got under my skin. I took a breath.

"You're a tracker, are you not?"

"Depends. Who's asking?" He said looking away from me now as if I had suddenly become boring.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and make a sarcastic retort.

"I am. Are you available for hire? I could use a tracker."

"What does some wench like you need a tracker for anyway? Some guy got bored with your girlish whining and decided to beat feet with some pretty face?"

"No." I said tensely with a hint of anger. "I could use your skills. I want to hire you. If I were you I'd shut my smart mouth and listen to the "wench" since she's offering perfectly good coin." I said crossing my arms and moving my hips so the coins in my purse clattered softly against one another. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

He glanced down at the coin purse and a bemused expression crossed his face.

"Whoa, hold your horses lady. I never said you could hire me."

I rolled my eyes. this fool was unbelievable.

"Unless.." He began, his voice leaving a hint in it.

I looked at him expectantly, waiting to hear the rest.

"You do me a favor, and after that I will decide if your company suits me."

I glared at him in annoyance.

"No thanks. Clearly I'm wasting my time. Sorry I took you for a tracker instead of a dog."

"Not THAT kind of favor. Don't flatter yourself." He said coldly.

"I may need some help retrieving something of mine. My wolf, karnwyr went missing about a week ago. I learned that he had been captured by some trappers and I'm following their trial. The reason I may need your help is because in that time these trappers have nearly tripled in size and I'm not about to walk into a bandit trap on my own. What do you say?"

Although his voice and words remained neutral I could see a ghost of care in his expression at the mention of the wolf Karnwyr. For a moment I felt a pang of sympathy towards him.

"Sounds fair."

I offered my hand to shake on the agreement. For a moment I didn't think he would take it but then his hand grasped mine and we shook on it. His hand was as rough and strong as I imagined it would be.

"Alright. We leave now." He said and moved forward from the wall he leaned against. I looked to him completely bewildered.

"Wait! What?" I stammered.

"Now. We leave. the trail is getting colder ever second we waste. I rested up at this inn and was hoping to find someone to bring along. Now that I have we really should get going." He said continuing on his way.

"Wait!" I shouted after him and ran to catch up to him.

"You might be well rested but I'm not. I promised many of my friends to have drinks with them tonight. We can leave first thing in the morn-"

"Look princess, I don't have that kind of time. Karnwyr is trapped and the longer I wait the more likely he gets in a dog fight he can't win and those bastards kill him. Are you with me or not?" He said turning toward me.

I sighed, defeated.

"I'm with you." I said softly.

"Good. Those bastards are going to pay dearly." He said with a dangerous growl.

It was already pretty late when we set out on our journey. I followed the Ranger and watched him with interest as he scanned the surroundings, following the trail of the bandits who has seized his companion. Sometimes he would stop and scan the ground with his golden eyes before rising and continuing on a path only he could see. Nightfall was fast approaching and we'd been walking at a steady pace the last three hours. I decided now was as good as time as any to ask a few questions that had been on my mind.

"You must have been very close with your wolf to go through so much effort to find him." I said lightly as I stepped over a tree branch.

He scoffed at me.

"What would you know of the bond between a ranger and his wolf?"

I stared holes into the back of his neck, already angered. Why did I think for even a moment I could have a real conversation with this man?

"Hey! I had a…fox…" I let my voice trail off realizing how trivial my reply sounded. The ranger however didn't let me off so easily.

He sighed in annoyance.

"Pfft. She had a fox."

He stepped over a large log and hopped gracefully on dry stones through a stream. I followed slightly less gracefully, feeling flustered at his retort.

"She and I were close. We went everywhere together." I interjected.

I couldn't see his face but I knew with absolute certainty he had rolled his eyes.

"And what happened to her?" He asked as though he were humoring a child.

I paused a moment and frowned, knowing my answer was nothing intelligent, though it was honest.

"My father said she left to find a mate…I never saw her again."

The ranger chuckled.

"Sorry to say it sweetheart, but sounds like your dear old dad was just making an excuse. Let's camp here for the night. It's too dark for me to follow the trail anymore."

I nodded in agreement and we both took the time to unpack and set up our tents and bedrolls for the night. I finished before the grizzled ranger and took the time to set up a fire and he in turn took out some bread as well as a few salted pieces of meat which we heated on the campfire. It had been a long time since I travelled with anyone and I was strangely appreciative of the company, even though it was from this rude, narcissistic, and overly opinionated ranger.

I smiled at my thoughts until suddenly I felt a touch on my left shoulder. I flinched at the touch and drew my dagger, turning gracefully to face my attacker only to discover the ranger staring at me in shock and something along the lines of admiration.

"Relax. You have a burn mark. I was just making sure it was healing okay." He said softly, his hands raised still.

I paused and it dawned on me I still had my knife drawn. I looked down, feeling a little embarrassed at my reaction.

"Sneaking up on a warrior is a good way to get yourself killed." I said flatly, even though I still felt guilty for my response.

The ranger gave me a wolfish smile and to my surprise I found myself smiling back at him.

"My mistake." He sat down next to me, putting another piece of meet on the fire.

It crackled and threw embers into the air. We sat silently and in the distance a wolf howled. My eyes flickered to the darkness in case any were nearby. I felt the rangers eyes on me and he gave me a half grin before turning to the moons and closing his eyes. He howled just like a wild wolf and a moment after he finish two more howls could be heard from different directions. He looked to me with a slight smile, his canine teeth poking out just below. I laughed softly to myself. How silly I was scanning the woods for wolves when I was sitting right next to one.

"My name is Bishop." He said suddenly, holding out a hand. I turned to him.

"Aria." I said as our hands grasped each other.


	3. Bitchy Peasants

Whiny Rangers, Bitchy Peasants, Annoying Wenches

The next morning I woke to the sound of birds. I had slept unusually sound that night. Slowly I blinked my eyes into the light of the new day and arose. I grabbed the leather corset and fastened it around my midriff once again. Next I stepped into my leather boots and nodded in satisfaction. I looked around to see the fire snuffed out. Someone had thrown water on it, presumably the ranger. His bedroll was rolled up and his dagger lay beside his things, however he was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged and decided to take out a roll of bread. I munched on it absently and let my mind wander as I waited for him. He was certainly not what I was expecting but his skill in tracking was undeniable. It was only when i stopped at the places that he took notice of that I began to realize how he picked up the otherwise invisible wake of the bandits that took his wolf. A small branch broken here. a truffle of wolf hair there. footprints in soft mud and specks of ale and mead where the bandits drank as well as clearings where they bedded for the night. All of these things made their trail. Suddenly I heard footsteps. I turned toward the source and lifted my bow into my hands. I drew an arrow from my quiver and waited patiently as the footsteps came closer however instinct told me I was in no danger so I kept the bow in my lap and didn't notch it. When the figure of the ranger appeared with a hare in his hand the tension in my muscles relaxed and I stood, placing my weapons back.

"You're pretty sharp for a wench." The ranger noted, giving me a once over.

I bowed in exaggeration and began to gather my things. He gave me an eyeroll and soon I was all packed up just as the Ranger was. He finished skinning the rabbit he had hunted and salted the meat and then we continued on our journey.

We walked for about ten minutes in silence when he began to inquire about me.

"What's a girl like you doing out here anyways? You don't exactly look like the adventuring type of woman." He said in that annoying and deep voice of his.

"I'm here because I chose to be." I said simply.

He sighed as if my answer was bothersome.

"And you?" I asked, unable to hide the curiosity in my voice.

"Just made sense. My family were hunters. I grew up out here and have never known much else. Practically raised by wolves." He said with a hint of fondness.

I nodded though he couldn't see me do so.

"Princess, if you're going to ask about me you really should be polite and reveal something of yourself."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well for starters I'm no princess."

"My apologies your ladyship." He said sarcastically.

I sneered at him and crossed my arms. Why was he so rude?

"Are you like this with everyone?" I wondered.

He turned to me and chuckled.

"Of course!" He said with no hint of apology.

"Why?"

He slowed slightly so we walked side by side now and his gaze held mine. I could feel his mood shift from playful to serious.

"Because I hate wasting time trying to be something I'm not ladyship. All these people lying, pretending, kissing ass. I am who I am and I'm not going to change no matter how it might bother somebody else. I see the way you bite your tongue when you talk to to those town folk back there, how they bore you and how you long to get out of their walls. You shouldn't hold back for anybodies sake. You're strong and you can take care of yourself so I can't imagine why you ever surcum to every bitchy peasants need who comes your way."

I was completely stunned by this. Never had I met someone so bluntly honest or lacking of compassion. My expression hardened.

"It's called compassion, ranger and doing what's right. Obviously not something you could ever understand. You're like an animal. All you care about is yourself and your own hide. Do not presume to know me or what I think because you'll be wrong every time."

Bishop blinked, taken aback by my response. He sneered at me.

"Whatever you stupid woman. Let's hurry this along."

He walked faster now and I followed his lead. We both silently continued and as the day passed so did our anger towards one another. We stopped occasionally for food and by nightfall we were both worn and tired.

"We're getting close. By the look of the trail I'd say we'll catch up in four hours. But there isn't any use trying to fight them in the dark in their territory. We should rest tonight and infiltrate them tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement and happily unrolled my bedroll and pitched my tent. Bishop made a fire for us and even pulled a small log near it for us to sit on.

I sat down and sighed in relief. My feet were incredibly sore and for the last hour at least I felt a rock stabbing into my foot. It hurt to move and I did so quickly, eager to take it off. When my hands touched the leather of my boot however I grimaced in pain caused by the movement. Suddenly the ranger was kneeling before me. He gently held my leg and pulled the boot off for me. The rock feel to the ground and finally my foot felt some relief. I moaned gratefully for the relief. My eyes snapped open and I looked down at the ranger who was grinning at me with a playful and dark expression. I blush darkly, realizing he was still touching me.

"Th-Thank you. It's fine now." I stammered.

"You're welcome princess. Just ask if you want me to do it again. I'd love to keep you moaning."

He winked at me and he rose and walked off towards the stream by our camp. I stared after him feeling completely lost. How had…? Ugh! This ranger was more then any woman should have to deal with.

I set down my bow and used the healing spell to help the swelling in my foot while he was gone and took a stick to cook some horker meat I had in my pack. I had also grabbed a few snowberries and ate them now. The sweet juice washed away savoriness of the salty meat and made me appreciate the taste again.

Bishop came back with two flasks and handed one to me. I nodded in thanks and took a swing of fresh cold spring water. I smiled happily, finally warm and filled with a halfway decent meal.

"Oh, here." I said handing him the rest of the snowberries.

He looked at me curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"When did you pick these?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Oh! When we stopped to help that strange jester who had cart trouble. I took the time to grab a few."

He groaned and frowned at me.

"I really don't get you. That guy screamed crazy. It's bad enough we have to help normal people."

"You're really whiny for a man." I though this aloud and hid a smile. Bishop glared at me.

"You're really annoying. period." He turned toward the fire and ate the snowberries.

I smiled at him as he focused on the fire. In the glow of the firelight I realized just how handsome he was. His stubble made him look so dark but his eyes were so piercing It made me question wether he was on the younger or older side of twenty. His arms were strong and his back was crossed with strands of tough muscle. His hair glowed in the light, darker then his eyes but still seemingly dipped in gold. Suddenly I felt my hand raised to touch it. Bishop's eyes glanced to my hand from the corner of his view. I paused and waited in case he moved or objected. When he didn't I let my hand gently stroke through his hair and I was shocked at how soft it was. Bishop closed his eyes and made a soft growling sound as my nails gently rubbed his scalp. I continued to stroke his hair and he turned towards me as I absently stroked his hair. He lifted his head and his eyes were soft and glazed with a sleepy comfort. Suddenly though he blinked rapidly and his pupils dilated. It was so startling I froze in place.

"Don't. move." He said in a serious and deep voice.

I didn't dare move or speak and watched as he reached below him for his dagger. The moment his hand grasp the hilt he tackled me to the ground and I crashed against it as he crushed me with his weight. An arrow swooshed by above our head and thumped into a tree. Bishop instantly sprung to his feet and with a growl he threw the dagger and it spun it the air until it sliced into someone. I heard someone gasp and a moment later the sound of them falling to the floor. Bishop grabbed his bow and knocked an arrow before hiding back behind the log near me. His eyes scanned the trees, looking for movement. I gritted my teeth and turned to the darkness. My body ached where I had been thrown to the floor but it was subsiding. I closed my eyes and focused my breathe. Then I let out a whisper in the dragon language. It shook the ground and suddenly my vision was filled with red swirls of light moving in the distance. Without hesitation I took my bow and aimed into the darkness, Hitting the lights only I could see. After every shot the sound of bandits yelping in pain and falling to their knees was heard and soon their lights faded, signaling their departure to the afterlife.

"That's all of them." I said to him.

"You're sure?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

I nodded.

"I used a spell of a sort. It brightened the life energy of living things and there aren't any more lights out in the darkness."

Bishop titled his head curiously at me but accepted my words. He put his arrow back into the quiver and walked toward where the first bandit had been who shot an arrow at us. The bandit was a wood elf, wearing the usual hide and fur armor of bandits. Bishop pulled the knife out of his sternum and searched the bandit. I did the same with the three that I had shot from distance. One of them even yielded me back an arrow since I had shot him through the eye socket and didn't hit any bones. All of them had a few coins on their person which I pocketed without guilt. Two had lockpicks and one had a small cut ruby. Everything else I didn't bother with. I saw bishop dragging his bandit away and I followed suit. We didn't need the bodies rotting and attracting predators right next to our camp. We threw each of them into the river and let it carry away their bodies down stream. Once this was done, we were both exhausted and covered in blood. Bishop was a little worse off then me since he dragged the body he threw a knife into.

"You can bathe and then go to bed if you'd like. I'll stay up and keep first watch."

He looked at me playfully.

"Might be safer if we bathe together. I can watch your back while you get cleaned up. And your ass. and those legs."

I sighed but a smile smile stayed on my face.

"Only you, ranger, have such a lack of decency as to flirt with a woman covered in the blood of her enemies."

"Hmm, not a perfect woman is she? Mores the pity."

I rolled my eyes at him and walked back up the campsite away from view. Since he was washing his clothes I took the opportunity to change mine. I only had a few specks of blood here and there. I took off my boots and corset and striped my pants from my legs. My white shirt hung gently against my frame. I inspected them for blood and rips and tears and then set them aside. I stood up to fetch my spare clothes from my pack when I saw Bishop approaching me. He wore no shirt or shoes, just his trousers now and my eyes were instantly drawn to his chest. He was every bit as muscular as I imagined. I could see a few scars but in the glow of the campfire he looked handsome and strong. I hadn't realized I was staring until his words drew me back to reality.

"Enjoying the view? I know I am." He said with dark eyes and a playful smirk.

He was looking at my body too and I realized I was wearing nothing now save a rather transparent white shirt. I blushed deeply and grabbed my leather boot quickly and threw it right at his head. He ducked with quick reflexes and chuckled.

"Bishop! Get out of here!" I yelled and threw my other boot at him which he dodged without effort.

"Can't a man grab his soap without a woman trying to kill him?" He grinned and his laughter filled the air.

I blushed darker and sat down on my bedroll, wrapping it around myself protectively.

Bishop tried to keep a serious face but I could see the smile hidden behind it. He searched his pack and pulled out a bar of soap before retreating back down towards the water. When I could no longer hear his footsteps I got up and pulled on my spare trousers quickly as well as a new shirt. I then searched in the darkness for the boots I had thrown at him and wished there had been a dragon shout for boot finding as well. Once I had them both I sat back down by the fire. My eyes and ears were more alert now. I hadn't been ambushed like that in years and blushed as I remembered that my focus had been on the sounds of pleasure Bishop was making as I rubbed his scalp. Perhaps It wasn't a good idea to ask for his help after all…He was irritating most of the day. Rude. And now it seemed his new hobby was to sexualize me. Most men would get an dagger against their throat for things like that. But he had saved my life. If it hadn't been for his quick reflexes I might have an arrow in the back of my skull right now. And despite his irritableness and constant flirtations I was actually glad he was with me. This surprised me greatly. I never imagined wanting to have a companion with me. As my thoughts started to wander Bishop returned once again, this time scrubbed clean. His hair was wet and he carried his clothes in his hands save his trousers again. He placed them a fair distance away from the fire so they would dry faster and he sat down across from me shivering slightly. I knew the river must have been cold this time of night. He warmed himself as well and kept his hands close to the hearth.

"I don't think those bandits were apart of the group we're following. Most likely they just saw our camp and assumed we would be easy pickings."

I nodded in agreement. We were following fur trappers and those bandits didn't wear any fresh furs. Their clothes had been almost rotten.

"You're welcome by the way." he said with a hint of sarcasm.

I looked at him with scorn.

"Thank you." I said tensely.

"For the bruise on my back you gave me and getting my boots dirty with your peaking antics. You're lucky I don't loose an arrow at you for that."

I said taking a sip of my water.

"What!?" He said full of anger.

I hid my smile from view with my flask. He was easily baited.

"First of all princess, I saved your ass so why don't you swallow your pride and show a little gratitude! And secondly it's not my fault you decided to throw your boots at me for some innocent looks. You were checking me out just as much."

I gave him a bored stare as I attempted not to smile but I was sure Bishop caught on.

"I think an appropriate thank you would be you sleeping with me in my bedroll tonight since because of you I had to jump in a freezing cold river to wash off the blood of all the men trying to kill you."

He grumbled quietly and sat more relaxed as the fire warmed him.

"Alright." I said softly and seductively.

Bishop looked to me with bewilderment. His jaw suddenly slacked as if he had lost what he was going to say.

"Wait, really?" He asked surprised.

I smiled mischievously at him and he sat straighter, keeping his eyes locked with mine. I got up slowly and walked around the fire towards him and his eyes wandered down the length of my body as I walked toward him. I leaned down so my shirt revealed the gentle crevasses of my breasts and his eyes strayed there before looking back up to mine as our faces became level with one another.

"Nope. Never." I said breaking the trance and standing back up.

I turned to walk to my bedroll smiling until I felt his hand grasp my wrist. I turned quickly and I was taken aback by how close he was. He stood over me and I peaked up at his face. His golden eyes stared back down at me and I caught my breathe. He was so close I could smell him. Deep pine and earth are the scents that came to mind. A small drop of water fell from his wet hair. His thumb gently brushed up my arm, leaving a trail of heat wherever he touched my skin. He gently lifted my chin and slowly he leaned in towards me as his arm wrapped around my waist and held me against him. I closed my eyes as his thumb gently brushed against my lower lip. I waited and then I felt his lips gently kiss my cheek.

"Never, huh?" He said softly against my lips so I could feel the words.

I opened my eyes and saw his looking down into mine. My cheeks slowly grew red and I turned away from him.

"I'm going to fetch some water." I mumbled, heading off.

Bishop cleared his throat.

"The river is that way." He said gesturing behind me.

I blushed darker and didn't have to look at his face to know he was grinning. I nodded and rushed off toward it in a hurry to calm my racing heart and stop the warmth that had sneaked into my body everywhere he touched me.

"I knew that!" I shouted pathetically.

"I never doubted it for a moment ladyship." He yelled back with a smile in his voice.


	4. Karnwyr

**Karnwyr**

I only slept a few hours that night. I had taken first watched but for some reason sleep escaped me and my eyes opened as soon as the sun began to rise. Bishop sat a few feet away from me, looking out into the trees. I stretched my legs out yawned. The air was cold and crisp. I gently unfurled from my bedroll to face it even though it gave me goosebumps. I stood and felt Bishop's eyes on me.

"Sleep well?"

"Well enough." I yawned.

"Good. I'm going to need your help and I can't have you falling asleep while I take on the whole camp. You need to at least be a half way decent distraction."

I pictured throwing my boot at his face and how satisfying the smack would be when it made contact.

"Are you done being irritable? I'm ready to go when you are."

Bishop gave me a cocky smile and nodded. We set out again as the sun continued to rise. It wasn't long before we were where we wanted to be.

"Shhh hold up." He said putting him arm in front of me.

He crouched down and nodded in front of us.

"This is it."

In the distance the glow of a fire could be seen. I heard men talking and the sound of drunken laughter. Three bandits were camped outside the outline of a cave. I could see cages as well, with wolves in them. Bishop noticed them too and his eyes scanned them.

"Is karnwyr there?" I whispered.

"No. Those ones look like pups. Karnwyr is full grown so he's probably inside."

I nodded and continued to survey the camp. Two tents were pitched and a fire and cooking pot was set up just outside them. Two bandits laughed, clearly drunk on mead while another walked near the cages, yelling at two wolves who snarled at each other.

"I can take the two merry drunks." I said as I drew my bow.

Bishop inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Alright. I'll take care of the dog sitter and his pups."

I looked to him, my question clear on my face.

"They're probably bonded with the bandits. It's the only thing they know. They will attack us unless we kill them too."

I looked down sadly. I wasn't sure why but this bothered me. I had killed plenty of wild wolves before who tried to make me a snack. Killing a few more shouldn't be so difficult.

"Ready?"

I blinked back into focus and nodded, moving forward to take out my targets. Bishop positioned himself as well and we both had nothing to obstruct our view. He looked to me and gave another curt nod. I would take the first shot.

I drew my bow and notched an arrow and held it to my cheek. I carefully aimed it right in the center of the drunken bandits chest. He was still speaking to his companion but then his face turned in my direction. Slowly I saw him squint as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Then they widened and his demeanor became alert but not suddenly my arrow flew straight into his chest and that expression of alarm froze on his face. He tumbled to the ground with blood dripping down his body. Startled, his companion stood far too quickly for his drunken state and crashed to the ground again on all fours. I drew and fired an arrow into his calf and he screamed out in pain.

He yelled to his fellow bandit by the dog cages but that bandit had an arrow protruding out of his hand. I fired again at the one I had shot in the leg but my position was known and he rolled out of the way, grunting in pain as he did so.

"I'm going to skin you alive!" He snarled at me.

Bishop stood now too and fired an arrow at the bandit but he caught it with a deadly expression. I realized then looking at him that he was an Orc. The toughest and almost religiously dangerous of races.

"Ah…shit." Bishop muttered. He must have realized too.

"Face me like a man coward!" He screamed and pulled out two war axes and ran towards Bishop and I. Just as he charged the other bandit seized the locked cages and two snarling wolves headed our way as well. I fired an arrow into his chest.

Bishop looked to me and seemed entirely unconcerned. I grabbed another arrow and tried to knock it in a panic. What was he doing? The orc was charging at him.

"Do something!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me with a smirk.

"As you wish my ladyship."

The Orc was closing in and now bishop drew an arrow from his quiver and aimed it right at the Orc. The wolves were right behind him and to me there was no way Bishop could survive this. The Orc bandit laughed madly and I caught my breathe.

But just as they were about to reach Bishop he fired straight into the trees. When he did a large branch came crashing down and crushed the Orc where he was. It was as if he suddenly vanished. The branch also caught one of the wolves and the other just narrowly escaped the branch. Bishop saw this and cursed as the wolf regained it's footing and started toward him again. Without a second thought I drew my bow and fired it into the throat of the wolf just as it pounced on Bishop. I stood and scrambled to where he was, hoping he was still alive.

I came upon the dead wolf and heard a groan from under it. Bishop pushed it off him and it lay limply to the side. He had his dagger in his hand and had stabbed it when it attacked him too but he was covered in blood now thanks to the shot to the wolfs neck.

"Ugh, I just cleaned this woman! I had it taken care of and now I'm bloodier then a virgin sacrifice because of you."

I sighed in relief. He was fine and his shitty attitude was still in place. I hopped down and walked toward the cave, inspecting the camp for loot. Bishop followed although it was clear he was still grumpy. I rolled my eyes. I did that a lot around him.

"It will wash off fine." I assured him.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do a great job princess." He said haughtily.

"Oh Oblivion no. In your dreams ranger."

We walked up to the cave entrance and Bishop nodded to me.

"After you."

I stepped in carefully and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. We would have to be quite and a lot more careful now that we were in a closed space. Slowly I walked forward with Bishop at my heels until we came to a larger area. Only one bandit sat at a chair. Without even stopping my footing I fired an arrow into her and she was out. Bishop followed and we remained as silent as possible until a cage came into view with a beautiful dark coated wolf. I didn't have to confirm with Bishop to know it was Karnwyr. The wolf saw his master and he sat up quickly, his demeanor friendly and excited.

"Karnwyr!" Bishop called.

Since I was ahead of him, I picked the lock on the door and pulled it open. Karnwyr ran and sat dutifully in front of Bishop, who bent down and rubbed his head. Karnwyr licked his face and Bishop laughed.

"I missed you too boy."

He smiled boyishly and I couldn't help but think of how cute their reunion was.

Karnwyr whined and nuzzled Bishops chin.

"Come on boy! Let's play one of our old favorites. I'll shoot those bandits in the foot and you can jump on 'em and tear their throats out."

Karnwyr howled softly in agreement. He noticed me now though and came up to me. He sniffed my boot curiously and I watched him. Although I doubted he would attack I never took chances and kept my guard measured, however when he sat down and looked up at me with a titled head I couldn't help but be disarmed by the expression.

"Hi boy." I said quietly.

Karnwyr's snout sniffed my hand and I slowly opened my palm. He leaned into it and I pet him happily. I crouched down beside him and smiled. When I scratched him gently on his chest he made the same purr as Bishop did when I scratched his scalp and I couldn't help but giggle at the similarity.

Bishop watched us with a content expression.

"Alright, that's enough. You too can snuggle more after we clear this bandit cave."

Karnwyr nuzzled my hand once more and then silently stood behind his master. We continued forward into the cave and I could here shouting of numbers as well as groans and cheers. A dog fight was surely going on. The growls and whines of them echoed through the cave corridor. Bishop took the lead and when we peered around the corner it was exactly as I had assumed. A bartender stood behind a makeshift counter handing out tankards of ale. Two of them argued just near the bar and four others stood around a wooden pit where a large white wolf was growling in warning to two younger grey wolves. One of the bandit men threw a rock toward the younger wolf and it yelped in fear just as the white wolf lunged for it's throat. One man groaned in frustration as the others cheered. However the other grey wolf must have cared for it's fellow grey wolf because he lunged at the white wolf without hesitation. It sickened me to watch and I drew my bow out and didn't feel a hint of remorse for the bandits I was about to kill.

"On my mark." Bishop whispered.

He drew his bow too and Karnwyr crouched low, ready to sprint toward his enemy.

"Now!" Bishop stood and shot an arrow flawlessly into the bartenders chest. I shot one into the bandit holding his ale and he fell back and threw his drink in the air. As me and bishop both drew another arrow Karnwyr growled angrily at a bandit who stumbled and tried to draw his sword. He was too late though and Karnwyr lunged for his throat. By now the other bandits had seen us and they all had weapons drawn.

"Get them!" One shouted and they rushed towards us. I skitted backwards and fired an arrow into one's hand as he was about to strike Karnwyr while he mauled another bandit. Bishop drew his dagger and fearlessly went toe to toe with a bandit armed with a longsword. Unfortunately for him, Bishop was so fast he had his dagger in the bandits belly before he could even bring down his swing. The last bandit cried out angrily and rushed me. I gritted my teeth and let him get close until he was right in front of me. I gripped the handle of my bow and punched him square in the nose. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Well done." Bishop nodded to me. His bow was notched with an arrow and I knew he had my back just now.

I nodded to him, adrenaline pumping through me. Suddenly a whine could be heard from the pit. I walked forward and was saddened by what I saw. One of the younger grey wolves was curled beside his fallen comrade and bleeding severely from wounds all over his body. A few feet away the white wolf was dead. Despite this he was licking the neck wound of the fellow grey wolf he had fearlessly tried to save. Bishop looked on too and his expression showed what I felt as well.

Karnwyr sat beside him with his ears flat against his head. I couldn't hold back the tears that started to come. Just as I felt one fall down my cheek Bishop raised and pulled back his bow. He released the arrow and it shot the surviving wolf right between his eyes and the young brave wolf ceased his crying and lay lifelessly against his brother. I stood in momentary shock and then whirled around to Bishop.

"What in Oblivion is wrong with you!" I shouted with more then simple anger. I I shouted with my soul, the soul of a dragon, and the whole cave shook. Karnwyr yelped in surprise and Bishop braced himself as the ground shook.

"Gods woman!" Bishop growled.

"How could you do that? That wolf had more humanity in him than the bandits in this cave! He fought with honor! And you killed him." I snarled at him.

Bshop looked at me with equal rage.

"He was dying you daft brainless wench! I wasn't going to watch him suffer any longer."

"We could have healed him." I cried.

"You know damn well we couldn't have! Just shut up you stupid wench!"

"Get out of my sight!" I threw a tankard at him and he swatted it away in fury.

"With pleasure!" He yelled.

I stormed past him and a sad looking Karnwyr through the darkness of the cave. At first I walked but soon it turned into a sprint and I shot out of den and back into the night. Ugh that stupid ranger! What had I been thinking? I never wanted to see him again! I ran up the slope we had fired our arrows from and didn't feel how cold my tears were against the wind. I breathed in slowly and my legs crumbled beneath me.

Tears continued to rush silently down my cheeks. I didn't know I could cry anymore. I stared down into the dirt and let my beating heart slow. When I heard the soft crunch of leaves behind me I didn't move a muscle. My mind and body were both exhausted.

"Ladyship.." Bishops voice was coarse yet soft. Karnwyr wined and sat beside me. I reached out to his soft fur and leaned into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry ranger. You're right. You did what you could for wolf. And I understand my reaction was completely unprofessional. Our business is concluded. I wish you and Karnwyr luck."

I stood and faced him, seeing his expression for the first time. I could tell it gave him no pleasure to see me like this. I felt embarrassed. I didn't know why I reacted the way I did.

"Now hold on ladyship. You came all the way out here with me to save Karnwyr. I'm not going to let you go while I still owe you one. Whatever your next adventure is I want in. And so does Karnwyr."

Karnwyr yelped in agreement and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Very well ranger. If you wish."


End file.
